Blog użytkownika:Mithgaraf/Tajemnice Tolkiena
"..there is much else that may be told." (Gloin) Z pewnością nigdy nie poznamy wszystkich wizji, pomysłów J.R.R. Tolkiena, wiele nie przelał na papier, nie wyartykułował. Na pewno wielu informacji nie przekazał nieświadomie, ale wydaje się że są też i takie, które ukrywał celowo. Poniżej powstaje zestaw takich tajemnic - znanych i nieznanych. *'Tom Bombadil' - to najbardziej oczywista tajemnica, nigdy nie ujawniona przez Tolkiena. Świadome zatajemnie, niedopowiedzene. *'Czas olbrzymów' - Z legend, wierszy, pieśni elfów powstaje wrażenie o olbrzymich postaciach które dawniej zamieszkiwały Ardę w czasach jej budowy. Tak powstawały pierwsze góry, rzeki, wyspy. Postacie te są tak wątpliwe, że nawet badacze nie uznają ich za "kanoniczne" a Tolkien w późniejszym okresie często rezygnował z dosłownego ich umieszczania, zapewne po to aby historia nie była zbyt nadętą, zbyt bajkową opowiastką. Tu i tam możwa jest jednak o kamiennych olbrzymach, a także drzewnych. Jest też bajka o żółwiu-wyspie zwanym Fastitokalon. Niejasne przesłanki znajdują się tam gdzie mowa o głębinach morskich i sługach Ulma. Reliktami tamtego świata są Entowie. Wzmiankowana jest także Rzeka - matka Złotej Jagody. Wydaje się więc, że całość Ardy mogła być żywymi stworzeniami, które powoli kamieniały, zamierały - stając się elementami geograficznymi. Były by to więc dzieje na długo przed istnieniem Elfów - z możliwymi jednostkami które przetwały do czasów nawet wędrówki Bilba przez Góry Mgliste. Tolkien wspominał też o duchach łąk, lasów, dolin i gór - może właśnie w taki sposób należy interpretować ożywione kamienne olbrzymy, wyspy, rzeki i in. - postacie stojące pomiędzy duchami ożywiający utwory świata, a żywymi kamienijącymi stworzeniami. Jeszcze jedną wskazówką są słowa Toma Bombadila gdy tłumaczy jak dawno przebywa na świecie i że jest najstarszy. Odnosząc się do czasów przed pierwszą kroplą deszczu i pierwszym nasionem mówi o Dużych Ludziach a potem o Małych Ludziach. Może tu chodzić oczywście o Hobbitów I Elfów lub Ludzi z Bree, ale w kontakście starożytności może to dotyczyć właśnie Gigantów i rasy Śródziemia. *'Skalna ostroga Mina Tirith' - Uważana analiza map Tolkiena prowadzi do wniosku że Minas Tirith zostało postawione dokładnie w miejscu zbiżonej Północnej Latarnii. Warto przypomnieć że była to latarnia związana ze światłem białym, srebrnym, niebieskawym - a więc pewno i jej podstawy były jasne. Upadając latarnie utworzyły dwa morza - Helcar i Ringil. To południowe połączyło się potem z oceanami, Helcar natomiast po przełamaniu pasma lądu pozostało tylko niewielkim reliktem gdyż w znacznej jego części wypiętrzony został Mordor (z Morzem Nurnen). Góry wokół Mordoru wskazują wyraźnie gdzie upadła Latarnia, a więc jej podstawy musiały znajdować się ww okolicach Minas Tirith. Tę tajemnicę mógł Tolkien pozostawić specjalnie bez wyjaśnienia. Co za tym idzie, daleko na południu również mogły pozostać jakieś - prawd żółte - skały ze zniszczonych podstaw drugiej Latarni *'Drogi Ardy' - Wydaje się że pierwotna Droga Krasnoludów biegła od Gór Orocarni aż nad wybrzeża Oceanu na zachodzie. Łączyła niemal prostą linią siedziby Krasnoludów w górach Czerwonych i Błękitnych. W późniejszych czasach ta droga w różnych odcinkach była nazywa w różny sposób lecz Tolkien ngdy nie opisał dokładnie jej początków. Podobnie ma się z połączeniem z pozostałymi miejscami obudzenia ojców Krasnoludów. *'Khuzdul' - jajkkolwiek język ten nie został opisany przez Tolkiiena widać wyraźnie że istniała struktura, którą miał on w zamyśle. Struktura niezwykle matematyczna. Możemy o niej jedynie wnioskować z analizy słów nam znanych. Takich tajemnic zapenwe jest znacznie więcej. Nie wiemy np. skąd się wzięły trolle, ani jak ożywiano posągi złymi duchami. Nie są znane wszelkie możliwe potrawy i produkty spożywcze Ardy, nie wiemy też wiele o mocach i życiu Ainurów, serach nieba ani nie mamy pewności skąd się wziął Tulkas, ani jak zachowywali się ludzie w w początkach swojego czasu itp itd. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach